


Once In A Lifetime

by Gingerness



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, first wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerness/pseuds/Gingerness
Summary: Pepper and Tony celebrate their first wedding anniversary.





	Once In A Lifetime

The sun shone bright when Pepper woke up, completely relaxed and with a smile on her lips. It wasn’t unusual these days, not when she knew Tony was by her side, getting some sleep for himself. Or so she thought. Stretching, one arm reaching over to the other side of the bed, the strawberry blonde noticed something odd. The bed was empty. That was impossible, Tony was never up before her, especially not when –

_Her alarm hadn’t woken her up_.

Panic flooded her body as she realized she had slept in and was late for work. That happened so rarely – and it was always Tony’s fault. Sitting up straight in bed, Pepper was just about to get up and get ready for work as fast as possible when the bedroom door opened.

“Morning, beautiful.”

Oh, that grin, she knew it so well. He was up to something and she knew it. What was it this time.

“Why didn’t you wake me. I’m so late for work.”

“Honey.”

“And I have so much to do before I come back home.”

“ _Honey_.”

“I won’t be able to take a break today.”

“Pepper, stop.”

Only then she noticed that he had crossed the room and gently took her hands into his lager one. Looking up into his brown eyes, she was puzzled. Blinking a few times, she turned all her attention towards him, forgetting about work for a moment.

“You won’t go to work today. I told you assistant to clear your schedule.”

“What!? Why would you do that.”

“You won’t have time for work. I have planned a lot for today.”

Planned? Tony Stark had scheduled the whole day on his own? Was he dying again? Because Pepper certainly couldn’t deal with it out.

“Bet you thought I would forget, didn’t you?”

Of course she knew what day it was, she would never be able to forget that date. But she was more than surprised that he had actually remembered. After all, it had taken him years to remember her birthday, so why wouldn’t he forget about their anniversary as well?

“You really remembered our anniversary? On your own?”

“How am I supposed to forget the day I made the most beautiful and intelligent woman in the world my wife?” There it was again. His absolutely lovable smile that he only reserved for her. That many was full of surprises, even after all those years he still managed to catch her off-guard.

“I thought we were just having dinner tonight when I come back from work.”

“We are going to have dinner tonight, but I have other things planned for today. Maria stays with Steve so we have the whole day and night to ourselves.”

Pepper knew Tony would have had some help, apparently it hadn’t just been JARVIS. Tony moved her to sit down on the edge of the bed before disappearing again, only to return a few minutes later with two boxes.

“Your first surprise. Go get changed and meet me at the patio.”

Before she had the chance to say anything, he left her again – but not before kissing her.

As soon as she was alone again, she opened the box and was greeted by a brand new, white summer dress. Even though it was a simple and casual dress it was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen or owned. Inside the smaller box, Pepper found a pair of new Louboutins matching the dress. He definitely had some help from JARVIS or some assistant, but she didn’t care. In the end, he had chosen the things and that made her smile a lot.

Half an hour later, Pepper met him on the patio, wearing the white dress and her new shoes, only to find him standing next to a table full of food for breakfast. Way too much for them to eat. He pulled out the chair for her, helping her to sit down before taking place across from her.

“You look beautiful, amore mio. I knew the dress would fit you perfectly.”

“You didn’t have to, though.”

Tony Stark would never miss a change to spoil Pepper and she knew it more than well. And why would she complain? Certainly not when she got such beautiful things and saw him happy.

As they started to eat, each one of them taking pretty much a bit of everything – most of which he had made himself with Happy’s help, she learned – Pepper just had to ask, curiosity being too big to not ask. “What have you planned for today? I hope nothing too extravagant. I’d rather spend the day just with you, not the press as it follows us around.”

Pepper Potts had always been a very private person. She didn’t like to be in the public eye, watched by everyone. And Tony knew just how much she valued her privacy and made sure she would have it.

“Don’t worry, no one will interrupt. I’ll take you shopping for a couple of hours. Then we will go for a spend some time at the beach, in the shadow so you won’t burn, with a nice massage, and at seven I will take you to dinner. Everything’s planned, you don’t have to worry about a thing. Now, enjoy breakfast.”

As predicted, there was way too much food for the two of them but they would simply save it for the next few days. Tony just had to make sure there was everything Pepper could have craved. Well fed and satisfied, Pepper leaned back in her seat as she watched Tony for a bit longer, waiting for him to finish on his bacon. He didn’t take much longer, probably stopped when he saw that Pepper had already finished. He wanted this day to be about her, to make her as happy as possible. She had done so much for him, had kept up with his shit for so long, this was the least he could do for her to show her how grateful she was, how much she meant to him.

“Ready to go shopping?”

“I should ask you that question. You will have to carry a lot of bags, babe.”

And for once he was looking forward to it.

* * *

Hours, and many bags, later, Tony had finished both the shopping trip and the massage at the beach, they were on their way to Pepper’s favorite restaurant – a nice Italian restaurant that wasn’t too exclusive but not too cheap either.

They had a private room, just for themselves. No one would interrupt them unless they wanted to deal with a very angry Tony Stark. Only their waiter was allowed to enter their room. Sitting together with their wine, Pepper sitting next to him instead of across from him, she couldn’t help but watch him without saying a word.

So many things went through her mind, wonderful memories of their past year. They had their wonderful daughter, the company was better than ever, their relationship was stronger than ever before. Everything was just so _perfect_.

At one point, Tony pulled out a small box, handing it over to her.

As she took it, Pepper couldn’t help but smile. “You already did so much for me, this really isn’t necessary.” Opening it, she saw a beautiful necklace, something simply with a few diamonds at the end on a heart-shaped pendant. Elegant but subtle, just like she was.

“This is beautiful. Thank you, Tony. For everything.”

“No, I have to thank you. For keeping up with me for so many years. For giving me Maria. For being my wonderful and amazing wife. I don’t deserve any of it, but you’re still here. I love you, Mrs. Stark.”

“I love you too, Mr. Stark. This is exactly why you deserve this and so much more. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Tony fastened the necklace for her, cupping her face and pulling her in for a soft and tender kiss. Their night was unforgettable, full of love and affection once they returned home from dinner.

Pepper couldn’t wait for their second anniversary, already planning to surprise Tony in every way possible.


End file.
